No Exceptions
by Kigennaiteiru
Summary: What if you could turn into a demon... SasuSaku lovehate kind of thing
1. Please don't let it be

-**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, that would be Masashi Kishimoto.

I'll only post this disclaimer in this first chapter so XP.

But I will say that this is my story :3. Also a lil info on this story. It takes place during the time Naruto goes to train with Jiraiya to bring back Sasuke. Sakura is still "weak" during this time so yea. And Sasuke is a lil out of chara. Oh I bet your wondering why I placed this as rated MA, it's because there's a really bloody scene O.o' and there may be some naughty things later on lol?

In _Italics_ are thoughts I guess ?

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**  
**

**Chapter One: Please don't let it be **

It's been two years since a certain someone fled Konoha and became a missing-nin. Being able to find a new way to gain power from a certain serpent didn't bother him, but the burning desire to kill someone just helped fuel his fire did. True, in the deepest part of his cold heart, he did miss some people in Konoha. But he can't go back. He needs to accomplish his goal, Itachi needed to be killed.

A knock was heard from the outside of his room and Sasuke told that person to enter.

"Ah, Sasuke. Your still in your room I see. Orochimaru-sama will be back from his outing soon. Why don't you get ready for you training…" Kabuto spoke as he fixed his glasses. Sure it was a pain to have Sasuke here. But he couldn't do anything to him, for one Sasuke could easily kill him and two Orochimaru would surely kill him if he killed his "soon to be new body".

Sasuke just grunted as Kabuto exited his room. He got up from his chair and licked his thumb and finger as he used it to extinguish the candle that was on his desk.

"Another day to train, and still he hasn't taught me anything knew…" He sighed as he fixed his bangs out of his face and exited out of his room.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. How are you?" Orochimaru smiled at him. Not a single scratch lay on him nor any stains on his clothes.

"Where were you, Orochimaru…" Sasuke gave the serpent an angry glare. It's been a week since Orochimaru had left to go somewhere. It felt like he was running out of time to kill his brother.

"I had gone to a village that an associate of mine stays. While I was there, I had found out some information about some thing that would help you." Orochimaru sat down on his chair.

"And? What is it?" Sasuke grew annoyed.

"Well Akatsuki has started to make some movement… But my associate doesn't know where at the moment. He will though tell me where as soon as he finds out." He grabbed an apple at the counter table near his chair and took a bite out of it. Sasuke just looked at him and then started to turn around.

"And by the way…. A sound-nin of ours had found a certain pink haired konoichi and took care of her." He smirked at Sasuke.

"And lets say that she wasn't the victor." A chuckle came out of his mouth as he took another bite from his apple. The room was silent for a while. The only thing you could hear was the cracks and crackle of the embers of the torch burning.

"Where…."

* * *

Sure he did say that he had nothing to do with Konoha no more and that no one there would stop him from gaining his goal. He did after all cut off all connections to Konoha and became a missing-nin. But a sinking feeling had made its way to his heart. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Orochimaru told him that the sound-nin had killed someone with pink hair about 500 kilometers, Southwest from the hideout. Soon he would be there. And soon he will find out what he wanted or didn't want to know. 

**FLASHBACK**

"Please don't go! I know your lonely but if you go then I'll be lonely too!" Tears started to form at the edge of here eyes. He just simply listened to her as he looked down at the cold stoned pathway.

"Sakura…. From this point on, we both need to follow a different path from one another." He softly said. Sakura didn't know that this was killing him as well but he needed to kill Itachi in order to fill up that empty gape that was in his heart and mind. True, she didn't know the pain and heartache of losing her parents and close ones. She had a different life than he and Naruto. They both had to live without someone to love them. He knew that Naruto had it much more worst than he did.

_Naruto was born an orphan. He was shunned from the villagers and often get rocks thrown by them. One time, he was sent to the hospital from having a rock thrown to his head and knocking him out. He got his food and supplies from the Hokage since he promised the Yondaime that he would take care of him. Then later, as he got older, he started to get closer to people. Naruto then felt like he was wanted and loved._

"Sasuke!" She raised her trembling voice, as she tried her best to hold her tears from coming out.

"I… I love you, Sasuke. And I'll do anything to make you happy if you stay with me, here in Konoha." A single tear had fallen from her eye.

"But if you do go, please bring me with you! But if you don't , then I'll scream." She hesitantly said as she held her hands over her chest. She knew this wouldn't work but she had to at least try. Try to tell him that people in Konoha truly cared for him. She wanted to tell him that he DID have a family even though it's just his friends, it's still a family of people who cared and loved him.

"Che…" Sasuke smirked as he turn around to meet her gaze.

"Your still annoying as ever Sakura." She was confused on why he said that. But before she could scream, Sasuke was behind her in the blink of an eye. He knocked her out and catches her before she falls. He then settles her gently on the nearby bench and sat near her. Sure his heart ache and he did want her near, but he can't. If she went with him, surely Orochimaru would've killed her right then and there because of her frailty.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" He fixed her bangs off of her face.

"But this is my choice…." With that he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

As he neared his destination, he could slightly smell the tint of blood in the air. Of course he doesn't have the freaky nose of Kiba but anyone would be able to smell blood from this close.

Then suddenly, Sasuke stops dead on his tracks as he saw blood covering part of a tree trunk. _Please don't it be Sakura… _ He thought to himself. As he started walking closer to the tree trunk, moving the shrubs that was in his way, the smell of blood started to thicken the air around him. It was fresh and he could hear the buzzing of numerous flies hovering by. His heart started to beat faster in his chest, sweat started to form on his face. _ Why am I acting like this. I'm use to seeing death around me. Why now?_ he gulped. Then something caught his attention at his right side. A foot was barely visible on the side of a nearby shrub. He rushed to it and nearly fell on all fours when he found out who she was.

"Sakura….?" His shaking hands tried to reach of the cut on her neck but retreated to it's masters side. She was bloody from the cuts that was all over her body and dark bruises were visible on her face, arms, and thighs. She looked up at the sky with her wide emerald eyes as her hair was all over her face. This was truly Sakura.

"Why were you here…?" He whispered to himself as he combed her pink hair off of her face. He then caressed her cheek with his hand. Sasuke still couldn't believe that she's gone.

While he was busy deciding what to do to his teammates body, a shrub started to rustle behind him. Then in one blink of an eye tree roots had wrapped itself all over Sasuke's body, leaving only his face free.

"Well, well, well… Look what the cat dragged in." A female voice chuckled as she came out of the shadows. Sasuke turned around and his expression changed from shock from seeing his dead teammate's body to ghostly white.

* * *

Ohhhh cliff hanger lol. I just wanted to stop right there. Who's this female and why did Sasuke turn Ghostly white…. Only I know :3 till then yea? 

Reviews please?


	2. Awakened

"Well, well, well… Look what the cat dragged in." A female voice chuckled as she slowly came out of the shadows. Sasuke turned around and his expression changed from shock from seeing his dead teammates body to ghostly white. Perspiration started to form on his forehead as the female figure showed herself to the point where only her face was hidden.

"_Why the hell am I freaking out like this?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Did he know that person? Of course not, the person's voice was distorted as if there were multiple people talking at once (NOTE: If you watched "13 ghost" and heard most of the ghosts' voices in there, that's what I mean. If not, watch it). _But why do I have a feeling that I do know her._ Sasuke's heart started to beat a little faster.

"Aw… Sasuke, am I scaring you? Because, I can smell the fear that's evaporating from your body." She chuckled once more.

"Stop toying with me, and show your fucking face…" He started to get annoyed. He wanted to hurry and bring Sakura's body back to Orochimaru's hideout so that he could properly give her a burial. Sure Sasuke was a bastard that never wanted to show much of his emotions but this was his teammate he's talking about. Wouldn't you want a friend or teammate of yours have a good a proper burial. He tried to squirm out of the roots but it only made its hold on him grow tighter in every flinch.

"_Damn….I can't even get a hold of my Katana nor can I make any hand signs…"_ He growled. What was he going to do?

"If you want me to show my face, I'll gladly will. But…. You might not like what you see." With that She finally came out to where the sun glimmered down, as the roots that bind him, picked Sasuke up an placed him right in front of her, face to face, only inches away from their nose from touching each other. His eyes had widened and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sakura?"

* * *

****

CHAPTER 2: AWAKENED 

"In the flesh." She curtsied in front of him mockingly. And for some reason, Sasuke didn't feel that this was really her that was right in from of him.

"If your Sakura, then who's the girl, dead on the ground, right near us." His facial expression grew angry. He didn't like being mocked. He carefully looked at her. And he noticed that this wasn't the cheery Sakura he'd known for how many years. Her expression was sinister and she looked pale as if she never went out for some sun. Her eyes was still emerald but glowed and her pupils were slit like a cats eye. Even her hair was different from before, it was more darker.

"Ahh.. That body there…." She walked to it and leaned over the body. "That would be me too." She looked at him. Sasuke didn't believe her. There was no way that two people can be one.

"What do you mean…" He spoke calmly. A smirk came upon her face as she straightened her posture. Roots slowly creped its way to the dead body as it went under it, carefully lifted it up. It's bangs slowly fell on the lifeless face as it followed "Sakura" to where Sasuke stayed.

"Like I said, she's me and I'm her…" She looked at him with her glowing emerald eyes. "I was reborn into this body when I died in that pitiful one we see now. And it has awaken me to see a new potential that I thought I wouldn't have if I were in my old form." She chuckled as she extended her finger to his shoulder. The root that tied him up started to move to where she pointed. It twisted and turned into a thick needle like thorn right in front of Sasuke. She motioned it to move as it started to dig its way into Sasuke's shoulder, making him wince from the pain.

"You never gave me a chance on that day. And you know what. I grew bitter at you. My heart started to hate you. And from there, my heart grew cold." She grew angry as the root forced itself into his shoulder more. This "Sakura" that we see now, was the Inner Sakura that lay dormant in the Sakura that Sasuke knew. She was the one that grew bitter on that fact that she saw what Sasuke did to her. She couldn't stand it. And each and every day that Sasuke was gone, she grew bitter and bitter. Until finally, when the old Sakura was killed on this day, Inner Sakura pulled out of her old self and was finally free.

"And did you get bitter on Naruto as well?" He then winced in pain once more as she drove the needle like thorn deeper into his shoulder as blood trickled out from where the needle stayed.

"He too had felt the pain of loosing you. He was like me. Frail without someone to care about the most. He left me to train with Jiraiya. So I was left alone." She was centimeters away from his face. She could feel his breath go onto her skin, and the smell of his blood aroused her.

"This is what fate brought me. To metamorphosed into this new me." She chuckled as she started to twist the needle to her will.

"I feel very much free from that disgusting little thing. It made me feel weak. And you know how much weakness make you feel. Like how you want to avenge your family by killing your older brother…. But… every time you get a chance to do that, he would put you into your place." She laughed.

"And what now Sakura? Do you think your much better than me? Do you think that your much more stronger than me? Don't kid yourself." He smirked as he closed his eyes.

"I've had enough of this chit chat of ours. It's time to end this." He opened his eyes and awakened his sharingan.

He looked at her.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" With that, he uses it to knocked her out cold.

"Thanks for the information…." The roots that had bound him slowly loosened their grip on him as he caught his footing on the ground. Both Sakuras landed on the ground as Sasuke looked at the unconscious one.

"Your much of a troublesome thing aren't you. Maybe Orochimaru can use you in his experiments…" He made a clone out of himself as he carried Sakura in his hand and his clone carried the lifeless one as they jumped onto a branch and headed for home.

* * *

"So Sasuke… Have you found what-" Orochimaru stopped his sentence as he had heard a puff of smoke disappear. He then turned around to see a body on the dinning table and Sasuke holding another over his shoulder. 

"What's the meaning of this? Who said to bring these disgusting things here?" Orochimaru looked carefully. "And why are there two? Shouldn't it be one dead corpse and not one?"

"These two are one in the same, Orochimaru." He never heard the serpent talk to much and it bothered him.

"Where's Kabuto, I need him to quickly make a chakra restraint on this particular one. My mangekyou sharingan will wear off soon. " He had settled the unconscious Sakura on a chair.

With that, Kabuto came as quickly as possible and used a device that restrained her with chakra draining capabilities. And in no time, she woken up, pissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed. She struggled in the chair as she tried to get out of it.

To be Continued...

* * *

Kigen: 

' meh... I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. School's been stopping me from continuing this but I still have to write down the rest. I know it's short but I promise you that I'll make the next chapter longer

If you want... you guys can draw out what the "evil" Sakura looks like. I wanna see what you imagine her to be. Send it to my email or place it into your review. But hopefully I'll get 10 reviews .

Yea I'll stick to that, 10 reviews in order for me to make the next chapter I know i'm lame :D

Sasuke:coughs:Lame-ass:cough:

Kigen: Ass...


	3. A Prick from a Roses Thorn

**Kigen-butt:** Before this chapter is going to be read, I changed chapter 2, instead of her already having the chakra draining restraints, I changed it with shackles to make this chapter more lively :3 ok I'm done, you all can start reading it

**Naruto:** hee hee she put butt after her name OwO

**Kigen:** OO I Did? Lol I did XD P.S. I haven't edited this MUCH, so if you see some bad grammar or double words, then pardon me

* * *

**A Prick from a Roses Thorn**

"By the way, Sasuke-Kun… Did you know that she has nothing but leaves covering her body?" Kabuto fixed his glasses with a slight smirk on his face.

Sasuke took a long time to register what Kabuto said and turned a bit red from just NOW realizing it.

"I was too distracted from the shock of seeing her and tree roots trying to stab me in the heart that I didn't notice…" He told Kabuto half-sarcastically as the medic-nin chuckled at Sasuke's mishap.

"…I'll go get her some clothes, while you, Sasuke-kun, try to clean her up. You know how Orochimaru-sama does Not like his place all dirty, you should know that by now…" Kabuto turned around and walked towards the door that led him out so that he could buy some clothes in the marketplace.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you, Orochimaru-sama said that she may be of use to us. So when she wakes up, tell her about it." He finally left the room, leaving Sasuke with a lifeless corpse and a unconscious Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke brought in a medium size bowl of warm water, a bar of soap, and two small towels to clean the dirt off of her. He placed it on the table right beside of her. He then used a strip of cloth to tie his long sleeves up and placed his gloves on the table. Sasuke sighed as he took one of the towels and dipped it into the bowl and wrung it, applying the bar of soap to a slight lather. He leaned closer to her and slowly, gently wiped the dirt off of Sakura's left cheek. 

"_She looked like a wild beast when I saw her..." he mumbled to himself._

Sasuke remember how her eyes were fierce with the intent to kill anything that went in her way, Her nails were short but sharp, not like a normal human would have…. Well the Kiba's family was no exception. Even the tint of her hair slightly changed into a darker tint. But then he stopped what he doing. Sasuke was looking at her. She still had a creamy complexion. It was soft to the touch. It felt taboo just to touch her but yet he did. And for the longest time, he just stared at her. Sure he knew that it was the same Sakura the he was teamed up with during the time he stayed in Konoha. But something intrigued him that never did during his previous life. But before he could do anything, Sakura head butted him, moving Sasuke back a bit from the impact of the blow.

"Don't touch me, or I'll bite off those damn fingers of yours." She growled at him. She was like a feral cat stuck in the corner, trying to protect herself from harm.

"I was only cleaning the dirt off your face.." Sasuke rubbed his forehead as he grabbed a chair and sat down right in front of her. Sakura struggled to get her limbs free from the restraints that was placed on her while she was unconscious, only to get herself tired during the process.

"If you try to release yourself. Where would you go? You'll only go so far, only to get killed or be caught by Orochimaru's sound-nins." He looked at her as she looked around and grinned.

"Of it's a chance to be free from you, then so be it." She moved her right hand and stretched it out. Within one blink of an eye, three vines rushed at Sasuke only to be cut in half by his Kusanagi.

"Damn! I forgot that there was plants in this room." He dodged two more vines as it struck the ground, piercing the ground from the impact. Sakura chuckled as she maneuvered those plants to attack at her will, as well as maneuvered another plant to break her restraints.

"Almost there…" She whispered to herself. Two more restraints to go then she would be free. But before she was able to start on the last restraint free, someone came from behind and placed a collar on her. Instantly, all the vines ceased and fell to the ground. She tried to move the vines once more but failed miserably.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" She screamed at Sasuke, as she stood up and tried to kick him but her restraint only left her an inch away from his face.

"Lucky thing my trip was short Sasuke-kun, before you became a shish kabob." Kabuto placed a paper bag on the table and looked right in front of Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan. If your wondering why your abilities to manipulate plants stopped, it's because of that certain collar I placed on you. You see, it's a chakra draining tool that I made. Isn't it intriguing!." He smiled.

"Now Sasuke, I need you to place your Chakra into that collar so that you'll be able to control your friend here since I trust you with that kind of responsibility." Kabuto motioned him to go to Sakura.

As Sasuke moved towards Sakura, Kabuto held her down. He placed his hand on the collar and forced some of his chakra into it. It glowed into a deep blue color as it accepted Sasuke's chakra.

"Good…" Kabuto finally released Sakura as she looked at him with anger. She tried to punch him but Sasuke activated the collar, making her fall in pain. Her screams we loud, loud enough to be heard from the hallway. For a few seconds, Sasuke had activated the collar, to show her that he meant business.

"Now, Sakura, will you be a good girl and follow my orders?" Sasuke released the hold on her as she grasped the collar and slowly caught her breath.

"Go fuck yourself Sasuke!" She spat into his face. Upset, he then turned the collar on as she collapsed onto the floor, screaming once more.

"My my, doesn't my collar pack a punch to it… Not only does it drain your chakra, it sends a huge amount of electricity into your body. I'm such an inventor ne, Sakura-chan?" He chuckled as he squatted right in front of her and played with a strand of hair.

Sweat started to form on her face as he body couldn't handle the strain on her body. She started to wheeze for breath.

"Now, Sakura, will you follow my orders unless you want me to activate the collar again?" Sasuke looked down at her as she slowly nodded in response.

"Good, when you ready, clean yourself in the bathroom and wear the temporary clothing that Kabuto had bought you… I have a few questions to ask you afterwards." With that he threw a towel and the bag of clothes that Kabuto brought.

"The bathroom is to your left of the hallway. If you try to move any farther… I will know of it…" He left her.

"You know Sakura, Sasuke's being real nice to you." Kabuto sarcastically said to her as he followed Sasuke out of the room.

"Assholes…" With that she closed her eyes shut.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Sakura-chan, will you be joining me for Ramen today?" Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead. They finally finished their training as the sun started to set.

"You know if you eat too much ramen, your going to have bad health for the rest of your life." Sakura opened her canteen and took a big gulp of water.

"Aww Sakura, that's not a nice thing to say. Anyways, I'll be leaving with Jiraiya soon to train. So please Sakura, will you join me and eat one last ramen before I leave?"

* * *

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes and winced in pain from the previous infliction she went through not too long ago. She curled her fingers into a fist as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. 

"Those two will pay for what they've done to me…" She rubbed the back of her head as she looked around the room. No windows, only candles were the only source of light there was in this cold damp room. Men these days, would only stay in this type of environment to give themselves some sort of "evilness" to their own personality. Sakura looked at her hands and arm. She was indeed filthy with dirt and grass stains all of her body. She pushed back her hair to feel twigs and leaves in it. She sighed in frustration.

"I guess I should clean myself up before I start feeling even more disgusted with myself…" She gathered up the towel and bag of clothing as she slowly stood up from where she sat and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the light to see it freakishly clean. Knowing that average men wouldn't give a damn about a clean bathroom, but rather, a piss smelling with crap in the sink toilet tissue still in the piss filled toilet of a bathroom. She chuckled thinking that the clean freak must be Kabuto. "That fag…"

She looked at herself in the mirror. She stared at herself for the longest time. She leaned closer to it as she touched her own face. Her complexion changed and so did her hair color. Her pupils were cat-like, her iris' were a lighter shade of green, as if glowing. Even her hair turned into a much duller color as her skin was a bit paler than before. She had to get used to this new change on her, but in all she did like it in some strange way.

She plucked the twigs and leaves from out of her hair and threw it into the sink. She then looked at the leaved on her breast and bottom and released her chakra on them as they fell on the floor as they withered and turned brown for the lack of energy. She then turned on the shower and washed most of the dirt off of her body. She then looked at the bath filled with green tea leaves and smirked.

"They didn't say I had a time limit for my shower…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Well Sakura-chan, I'll be heading off now." Naruto gave her a sad smiled as he waved her goodbye. Tears came running down Sakura's face as she ran up to him to give one last hug. It was hard for her to see her only teammate to leave her. It was hard enough that Sasuke had left them to join Orochimaru to seek power. That was a big blow to both Naruto and Sakura's heart. But it was best for Naruto to leave in order to gain the strength needed in order to bring their beloved friend back.

"You better write to me before I kick you ass." Sakura wept. She tried to wipe the tears off of her face but only to be bombarded with more tears.

"I will try my best Sakura-chan, I will try my best." Naruto gave her a big hug and kissed her on the forehead ever so gently. This made her cry even more than before as Naruto released her and followed Jiraiya towards the gates. Never in her life did she see Naruto show much maturity until that day he left to train.

* * *

It has been an hour since she soaked inside the bathtub and her limbs felt ever so relaxed. She stood up from the bathtub and grabbed the towel to dry herself off. She then wrapped the towel around herself as she looked inside the bag to see what Kabuto got her. It was nothing more of a gray sweat pants and black tank, nothing fancy in any shirt. She would have to find some way to convince them to let her pick her own clothes, if they would let her that is. 

"What? no bra, pathetic…" She growled as she put the temporary clothes on her and slightly dried off her hair. Once she got out of the bathroom, Sasuke was already back in the room, taking a slight nap on a chair. She grinned as she stealthily walked towards and kicked him in the chest, thus making him fall in a thud. Sasuke woke up instantly with the throbbing pain in the back of his head.

"Goes to show that an asshole can't even sense someone when he's sleeping." She rolled her eyes.

"Silence…." With that he activated the collar, making Sakura clench her neck and scream in pain.

"Do that kind of childish thing again, and I'll make it more worse." He gave her a warning as he stopped the collar. She coughed and looked at him with hatred in her eyes. She hated being pushed around. But if she wanted to live another day, then she had to follow his orders.

"Now, if you done coughing, follow me to my room, as you remembered, I need to ask a few questions from you." With that, the Uchiha turned around and went into the hallway as Sakura followed.

They passed several doors and made so many turns that Sakura couldn't keep up. How big was Orochimaru's hide out anyway? It felt like it could be passed as an Ant's home with all those turns and rooms. She felt like she needed to punch a wall or something to keep herself from growing any more impatient. But before she could do that, Sasuke stopped abruptly, making her bump into him. He never made any sound, except when he turned the door knob into his room and stepped aside. He looked at her as if motioning her to enter first, only to have her roll her eyes and walked in. Once both of them were inside, Sasuke closed his door. It made Sakura feel a bit awkward for the moment.

"Now Sakura, you can sit on the chair, at my dinning table." He went to pitcher and poured a glass of water for himself. He then sat at the end of the table, opposite to where Sakura was located. She looked around to see that his room was huge and lavished stuff that she dreamt of having when she was young.

"So Sakura… Why were you near Otogakure…" He wasn't kidding about asking her questions. She looked at him for a while and leaned back onto the chair as she placed her foot onto the table.

"I was on a B rank mission to go to a village and assist them with a problem. I was doing fine when I was going there until Orochimaru Sound-nin caught me off guard and killed me. But then I woke up in this new body of mine." She combed her damp hair back.

"And why were you alone?" He crossed his arms.

"Naruto left to train and Kakashi-sensei was out on a mission. No team to go with, I go alone… It's been like that since Naruto left." She was getting impatient with his questionings already. Why did she have to tell him stuff, he's not important anymore, he's a blasted traitor for Kame's sake. But when she waited for him to say something, he didn't. She probably guessed that he was thinking about something.

"Do you know why there's a corpse of you when I saw you?" That question had been in his mind ever since he saw two of her.

"Don't know, don't care. As if I'm that fucken smart…" She changed her feet position on the table.

"I see… Maybe Kabuto could check the corpse for some clues. Orochimaru was curious as well as the rest of us on how you could be here, alive and in the flesh, while another with the same feature is on a morgue table. Speaking of Orochimaru… He wants to know if you would like to join him for dinner to see if you would like to join Otogakure." He looked at her and waited for his response.

"And what if I refuse?"

"If not, then he would dispose of you due to the fact that you've seen us…"

"Well see…" She mumbled. Sakura didn't see that she had no say on this. If she refused then she'll die. She would have to wait for dinner with the Snake in order to find out what type of conditions he wants from her in order to be "useful." The though of dinner also made her tummy grumble.

* * *

**Kigen: **Wow.. Made this longer than the other two. Cuz I didn't notice how short the first and second chapters were. So what do you think of this chapter? And what do you think Orochimaru will ask of Sakura. Stay tuned yea? 


End file.
